The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Barsixtyfive’. The new variety originated from an open pollination made in 2004 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary Phlox paniculata plant ‘03-18-06’ (unpatented), while the male parent was an unknown Phlox paniculata plant (unpatented).
‘Barsixtyfive’ was first propagated by vegetative cuttings in 2004 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands and has been subsequently asexually propagated by vegetative cuttings in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since 2004. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in May 2010 for Europe. ‘Barsixtyfive’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.